Current nozzle spray practice directs a spray of fluids in direction opposite fluid supplied to the nozzle by using U-shaped tubing. Use of such tubing may interfere with a spray pattern of fluid exiting the nozzle. A disadvantage of such approaches is that a substantial portion of the fluid spray discharges from a lower portion of the nozzle, leaving the top portion of the nozzle exposed to the environment, e.g. a corrosive environment. Such exposure may shorten the useful life of the nozzle, e.g. exposure to heat and other environmental factors may accelerate corrosion, metal fatigue, etching, and other premature nozzle failures.
Further, the spray nozzle tubing may penetrate through fluid spray pattern, thereby obstructing a desired spray pattern such as a full circular pattern. Obstruction may allow heat and particulate through the gap created by the obstruction. This may further promote failure of tubing connected to the nozzle, especially if the tubing is supply tubing located above the nozzle.
Often, nozzles have one or more welds. Welds are a further source of premature failure of the nozzle, especially in hot, corrosive environments.